Colonel Redips
' ' Colonel Redips (リディプス大佐 Ridipusu Taisa) is the militant leader of the Rebellion Army and the main antagonist of Mega Man X: Command Mission. Initially, he appears as the well-meaning commander of X and Zero who instructs them to destroy the "Rebellion" group led by Epsilon. For most of the game, he only appears a few times, contacting X about the mission. However, after Epsilon is defeated, Redips betrays the team and has his military attack them, killing Chief R. When confronted, Redips reveals that he had been using them all along to obtain the "Supra-Force Metal" created by the Rebellion, with which he intends to take over the world and remake it in his image. X calls Redips a Maverick, and then a fight ensues. Redips is defeated by the party (but not killed), and before escaping reveals that he was actually Spider, who died much earlier in the game. It is at this point that the player realizes that "Redips" is "Spider" spelled backwards. Redips is then pursued to his secret chamber where he is hooked up to a machine that uses a massive amount of Supra-Force Metal to transform him into an enormous godlike monster. This "Great Redips" easily overpowers X and friends, but then Ferham suddenly shows up and breaks off one of his Supra-Force Metal outlets, weakening him and making him vulnerable. Great Redips is destroyed and returned to his original form as he dies. In his final moments, Redips calls X and the team Mavericks for being obedient to their human masters and not wanting to "evolve" past them. Gallery Redips.jpg|Redips aka Colonel Redips. Trivia *The name Redips is Spider spelled backwards. In the instruction booklet, Redips' name was misspelled as "Rideps", either by accident or to hide the otherwise obvious connection from being deduced by merely reading the book. *Redips is arguably the one villain in the series closest to a true megalomaniac. He initially dubs himself "ruler of all Reploids" before his first fight with X, but soon declares his intention to rule the entire universe, calling the Earth "a tiny speck". While Sigma has also tried both world and Reploid domination, he never showed schemes any farther than that, and Doctor Weil simply wanted everyone to suffer endlessly under his rule. Master Albert is a close second, due to his claiming himself to be a god late into his game. *After Epsilon's defeat, Marino (who was looking for information about Axl's copy ability) says that she discovered that a long time ago, Spider was at a place that researched copy abilities. It's possible that Redips got Spider's DNA in this occasion. We know that it was Redips who got Spider's DNA at some point because Reploids with copy chips (specifically new generation Reploids as of Mega Man X8) that were defeated while clearly using a copied or enhanced form have always been shown to revert to their original states before death, and when Great Redips was defeated, he died as Redips, not Spider. *After defeating Wild Jango in the second encounter at Redips's headquarters, Axl mentioned that someone with the same chameleon ability as his used their copy ability to mimic Wild Jango, then deduced that someone with a similar copy ability was in Giga City. The five Rebellion bosses fought again in Far East HQ were defeated by X's party when Spider was among them, suggesting he copied their DNA and used it to clone them. **Interestingly, despite the fact that Spider/Redips was the one who murdered Botos in Chapter 8, he doesn't appear in Chapter 10 as he did with the Rebellion Army members the Resistance defeated with him in tow (perhaps for that reason alone). Shadow was also exempt from duplication, probably because Spider had fully earned Zero's trust specifically by intercepting and destroying him. By logic, either duplication would have resulted in a clue that could have compromised his plan a bit too soon for his convenience. *Redips is the third main villain in the [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_X_series X'' series] to not be manipulated by Sigma, after Gate and Lumine. Although, it is possible that Redips may have been influenced by the copy chip (which has Sigma's DNA) to go Maverick at will like Lumine did. *While the Rebellion Army and Redips both had visions of evolving by improving their abilities with the use of Supra-Force Metal, Redips however had a vision of evolution so large-scale to the point of ruling the universe. Unlike the Rebellion Army, Redips's motive for this vision - which ultimately resulted in him becoming Maverick - was actually from his dislike of his fellow Reploids being unwilling to evolve and the monotony of appeasing others for decades. *With his copy chip, his interest in evolving and taking power, and his going Maverick seemingly without any viral or outside influences, it is strongly hinted that Redips represents the concept of the new generation Reploids, which became fleshed out with the release of ''X8 following Command Mission. Chronologically, however, the events of Command Mission are set within the next century from that of the main X'' series timeline, including ''X8. Category:Robots Category:Military Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Empowered Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Leader